Freedom
by Nel2
Summary: The death of Lina shocks everybody to the core. As they attend her funeral to pay their last respects, they begin to question things that they had never thought of before or had reason to doubt. But is she really dead? ...This came out kinda weird. Has hi


  
  
They started coming at sunset, tears blurring the image of a golden-red sky. They shut their eyes against the sight; it was the exact colour and beauty that her hair had been. One by one they entered the natural clearing in the valley, some in groups and some solitary. Few had known her well, or even shown any signs that they were glad for her existence, but all had cared for her a great deal.   
  
A woman watched from the shadows, smiling despite her moist eyes. She was determined not to let this get to her … it had been her own decision, and she knew she'd be happier this way. Still … she couldn't help but regret her sudden departure. Well, almost…   
  
Although her features were childlike, she was one of the most beautiful women that most people had ever seen or would see within their pitiful human lives. She held an aura of allure and laughter, blood and darkness and a bright light that could never be extinguished. No, she could not regret this last decision, even if she wanted to. She would miss them, though … she always did.   
  
Taking a last look at the people who had been more than toys, she sighed to herself and disappeared.   
  


* * *

  
  
Gourry sat off by himself against the bark of an old pine, wearing his grief and misery around himself like a cloak. He was a wreck, and he knew it … but he didn't care. He didn't seem to care about much of anything, these days. Not now that _she_ was gone. She'd been a good friend to him … and maybe more than that, although he might never admit it. His memories of that night were still foggy. Then again, most of his memories were like that, but he still usually remembered the really important stuff.   
  
There had been a man … he remembered that. Or was it a man? It was … something…   
  
The man had spoken to her, whispered something in her ear. She'd left him for a moment, and come back with tears in her eyes. But she'd said it was nothing, and he'd believed her. He wasn't so sure of that now.   
  
He'd had strange dreams that night, though he had never remembered them. It was probably for the best; whatever it was that he'd dreamed had disturbed him greatly, and he'd woken up feeling like he had never slept.   
  
And then came that morning … the last morning of his life. And it really was, because she was his life … she had given him purpose, made him feel like there was more to it all besides fighting for money as a trained mercenary. Strange, wasn't it, since that was all that seemed to matter to her … that and food, of course. But whenever they were in real trouble, she always showed that she cared. She had risked losing herself and the world for him, after all, without a thought for all the riches left to plunder and the restaurants left to put out of business. And even in the face of the Dark Lords themselves, she had never stopped smiling. He had never met anyone like her before, and he never would again. All the light had gone out, and she … Lina … was forever lost to him.   
  
Gourry sighed. This was getting too deep for him … he lifted his head and tried to see if the others were there yet.   
  
They were.   
  


* * *

  
  
Filia phased in as the first mourners trudged onto the site. Good. She wasn't late.   
  
Lina had been completely insane. Violent, impulsive, greedy, perverse … and one of the strongest people that Filia had ever known.   
  
'The Walking Disaster?' Of course. 'Enemy of All Who Live?' Good description. 'Dragon Spooker?' She should know. But there had been other sides of her, ones known only to those who she cared about, and to those who had witnessed her in her greatest hours.   
  
She hadn't been prejudicial. It didn't matter to her that Zelgadis was a chimera, or that Xellos was a mazoku. She would still crush them all if they got in her way. Filia had been frequently amazed at her antics … or, more accurately, appalled. It was simply inconceivable that some one like that had been able to destroy Phibrizo, Lord Darkstar, and parts of Lord Shabranigdo himself. That she had saved the world so many times, even with help, and had done it with a smile on her face even when things were at their worst was just … gosh. But at the same time, it was not all that surprising. After all, like Gourry had once said: 'if anyone can do it, Lina can.' She was just crazy enough to try it, no matter what the consequences. And maybe that's why she always had such an incredible effect on everyone that she met.   
  
She had been a truly amazing specimen of a human being, and not easily forgotten. Filia thought about Valgaav, who had hatched nearly a year ago late in June. His first word had been 'Lianna'. Not exactly the same, but it made one think.   
  
She noticed Amelia half-hidden in a crowd of people wearing black … it was quite a contrast from the usual white uniforms often seen in Seyruun. Filia began making her way towards the girl with the tearstained face, and was startled to see that her belly was fat with child.   
  


* * *

  
  
Zelgadis stood nearby Amelia wearing a black hooded cloak, keeping his face hidden in the outfits dark folds. Although he wasn't a chimera anymore, he didn't like it when everyone could see his true face. And the tear tracks still there from when he had finally lost control a few minutes ago, wondering how Lina Inverse could possibly have died there.   
  
He was happy with Amelia, he really was. She had scared him a little at first, always spouting off speeches about justice and tripping over her own feet. But over time he had gotten to know her, and care for her more than he would have ever believed. She was sweet and innocent, and had retained that innocence even after seeing all the darkness that the four worlds had to offer.   
  
But there had always been this nagging feeling in the back of his mind like there was something … missing. He missed travelling with Lina and their companions, fighting mazoku and bandits and going on one crazy adventure after another as if the fire of life would never be extinguished.   
  
He had entertained the idea of going back to them more than once, experiencing freedom just one last time before Prince Philionnel finally died and he would have to take up the duties of a king of Seyruun.   
  
But then Amelia got pregnant, and he was trapped. Amelia couldn't go travelling anymore and he couldn't leave her behind.   
  
Despite it all, he was happy there. He supposed that he had always believed he would go back to them one day; on another adventure, another near-death experience caused by The Walking Disaster. After all, he had always ended up with them before … whether he wanted to or not.   
  
But now that she was gone, he just felt … empty. He began to wonder if it wasn't the adventure that he had missed, but Lina herself.   
  
He loved Amelia, he really did … didn't he?   
  
Than why was it that whenever he looked into the face of his wife he saw golden-red hair and eyes the color of blood?   
  


* * *

  
  
"Hello Amelia-san."   
  
"Filia-san … hi."   
  
"How have you been?"   
  
"Good. How about you?"   
  
"Valgaav hatched just last June and is becoming quite a handful. I can afford to take time off though, as the pottery shop I opened after we last saw each other is doing really well."   
  
"That's excellent, Filia-san … I'm doing pretty well too; I'm starting to take over my duties as heir to the throne and am learning all about politics and the system of justice."   
  
"That's wonderful; I'm … really happy that everything's worked out for you then. And who's baby are you carrying? Did you finally get together with Zelgadis-san?"   
  
"Yep; he's right behind me right … Zel?"   
  
"Right here, Amelia." Said Zelgadis, stepping out of the masses.   
  
Filia stared at Zel's hand on Amelia's arm. Was that…?   
  
"Zelgadis-san! So you finally got your cure?"   
  
"Yep. All of the mages in Seyruun got together and figured out how to reverse that god-awful spell on me."   
  
"I'm so happy for you; it looks like you've finally gotten all you ever wanted."   
  
"All I ever wanted? Yes … I suppose…" he muttered.   
  
Amelia frowned at him. He had been acting so strangely lately. It was expected of course, what with Lina dead and all, but she really wished he would open up to her. He had disappeared just ten minutes ago, and come back with eyes red from tears still unshed … but when she'd asked him about it, he'd just averted his eyes. He couldn't even look at her anymore … she understood that everybody mourned in their own way, but did he have to act this way?   
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of Gourry-san and Sylphiel-san. She took one look at Gourry and silently chided herself for her thoughts on Zelgadis-chan. He may be acting strangely, but she wouldn't be able to handle it if he suddenly turned into a total wreck like the Swordsman of Light.   
  
"Hey guys."   
  
"Hello Zelgadis-san, Amelia-san."   
  
"Hi."   
  
"Glad you could come."   
  
"As if I could stay away … I can't believe Lina is dead; I always sort of thought she'd be the last of us to pass away, you know?"   
  
They all nodded their consent; Sylphiels voice echoed the thoughts foremost in everyone's minds.   
  
"Fila-san, this is Sylphiel-san … we told you about her, remember? And Sylphiel, this is Filia."   
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you, Filia-san."   
  
"And I you, Sylphiel-san … I've heard so much about you."   
  
Sylphiel blushed slightly at the compliment, and the group fell into an uneasy silence. They looked around at all the people who were starting to arrive; there were so many of them … they hadn't even been aware that Lina knew so many.   
  
They hadn't known a lot of things about her, Zelgadis realized. She had always acted like she didn't have anything to hide but was constantly surprising them with her amount of knowledge and mention of past events. She had once told them that if you can fool your friends, you can fool your enemies. It was a common saying, but he was starting to wonder just how often she had practiced it. Just how much of herself had she hidden away?   
  
"Looks like everyone's here." Remarked Amelia.   
  
"Yeah…" put in Gourry; "even Lina's sister."   
  
They looked over at a tall purple-haired woman emanating power who had a stoney face.   
  
"And look -- even Naga came!" Exclaimed the sister of the sorceress in question.   
  
"Is Xellos here yet?" Wondered Filia out loud.   
  
"I haven't seen him … I doubt that namigomi mazoku even stopped smiling when he heard the news. In fact, he probably just smiled wider." Remarked Zelgadis bitterly.   
  
"Zel-chan … don't say such things! Perhaps he hasn't heard yet!"   
  
"Have you forgotten how many times he tried to kill us all, Lina included? I'm surprised he didn't come here just to gloat." He turned and angrily stalked off to another part of the clearing.   
  
"Zelgadis-chan…" said Amelia, tearfully watching the dark figure disappear among the throngs of people.   
  
"I just wish I knew what happened to her…" remarked Gourry sadly.   
  
"I'd like to know that myself," spoke up Filia. "You mean you don't know either?"   
  
He frowned, searching his nearly non-existent memory. "There were monsters … at least, I think they were monsters; but they were really bright … it hurt my eyes just to look at them. Then something happened … I thing something hit me, but I'm not sure. I fell down, and I heard someone screaming. I think it was Lina. And when I opened my eyes, all I saw was a body, just … burning…"   
  
He began to shake.   
  
"I … I have to go." Turning away in a random direction, he swiftly walked into the crowd.   
  
The three women left had to blink back tears.   
  
Suddenly, an old man stood on a small platform up in front and loudly cleared his throat.   
  
"It's starting," whispered Sylphiel taking a seat.   
  
The masses of people quickly quieted down and focused all their attention on the old priest.   
  
"We are gathered here today," he began, "to mourn the death of the renowned Lina Inverse, travelling sorceress. If it wasn't for her, none of us would even be alive today. The world owes her a great deal of gratitude." He paused. "She never wanted to have a big depressing funeral, and she didn't ask for anything fancy from the Book of Ceified. She always just said that her spirit would pass on to the next world with or without our help. She was a very great person, and led a full life … and I'm sure she would be very angry to see all of these people here, mourning her death instead of celebrating her life. But she would be happy too, to see all of these people gathered here just for her." He stopped himself, and Zelgadis noted that the old man was fighting back tears himself. It seemed that everyone had cared for her, one way or another. He wondered what she had been to the old man up front, and just what he had been to her. Where had they met? How had they known each other? He'd never seen half of the people here in his entire life, and Lina sure hadn't mentioned them.   
  
"Would anyone like to say a few words?"   
  
Amelia got up and stepped onto the platform.   
  
"Lina was … Lina was a good friend to me. She was … was…" Amelia sobbed. "I -- I'm sorry." She squeaked out, and walked back to her seat.   
  
"Anyone else?" Asked the priest.   
  
Several people moved to get up, but quickly sat down again dissolving into tears.   
  
"I see." Said the priest. "She meant a lot to us all, even me … she … she would be happy to see you all today, living the lives that she fought so hard to give you. She…" the priest sniffed loudly and abruptly stepped off of the platform and walked away. Luna stared back at his retreating form, face uncomprehending. She quietly stood up and turned to go back the way she'd come.   
  
The gathering of people began to split apart again, most fumbling for tissues or simply letting the tears fall free.   
  
There was just no way that she could have…   
  


* * *

  
  
On the big hill behind them all, the woman sat floating cross-legged a few feet up off the ground. She smiled slightly, frowning as a tear forced it's way out of eyes with slitted pupils and carved a path down her cheek.   
  
She closed her eyes for a second, and a fierce heat emanated from her petite figure, burning off the salty liquid.   
  
She wore her usual outfit: black pants that flared slightly at the end, a long black silk tank top made of delicate fabric and with thin straps; a simple red belt tied around her waist to keep the shirt in place even with the wind rushing up from beneath her. She also had a long black cloak tied around her neck with no buttons or zipper to close it in front. They weren't needed.   
  
Around her forehead was a black headband and around her neck she had a black choker with a purple jewel deeply embedded in it. No, not a choker; a collar. Strangely enough, it was a symbol of her freedom.   
  
She opened blood red eyes to watch the brilliant red sunset fade into the dark. The silver light of the rising moon glinted off of her golden-red hair.   
  
All she wanted was to be free. Free from friends who would try to kill her if they ever saw her true self, free from a life where she couldn't stir things up a little without building a reputation for it, free from her creator, her mother, her chains.   
  
Independence … it was actually one of the things that she was known for. But she hadn't been. She had been dependent upon other people's power, other people's orders, and a dozen other little things never brought into light. Even after she'd cut the chains that bound her she'd been captured once again … and by her brother, no less. Ah, that one, it had cut pretty deep. But she had destroyed him now. It had taken her forever … but it was done. She had disintegrated him during a hidden battle, and although he would come back to haunt her one day she wasn't really concerned. It wasn't much more than child's play, after all, but with pain as the objective instead of laughter. The real battle was yet to come…   
  
And she was free of them now. Again. And this time she intended to make it last.   
  
So many secrets she held within her deceptively tiny body … Xellos may have been the Trickster Priest, but she was the Trickster, period.   
  
_And why do I have so many secrets, you ask? Sore wa himitsu desu…_   
  
She had said that once, to an individual who's name was unimportant now but had provided her with years of great enjoyment and entertainment. She had seen him only twice since then, which was extremely unusual in her case. Oh well…   
  
As the day finally faded into the night, someone appeared from behind her.   
  
The man who-was-not-a-man put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her, and the woman who-was-not-quite-a-woman acknowledged him with a nod of her head.   
  
Burying one hand in his purple hair, she pulled him down to her for a deep kiss.   
  
I mean, just because she was free now didn't mean that she had to be alone…   
  



End file.
